Lost, But Never Forgotten
by TabbyKat405
Summary: Lightning is remembering the past. More specifically, he's remembering Doc. Cruz and Jackson join him and the three of them have a conversation that helps Lightning cope. Humanized!


**Hello! Welcome to my first Cars fanfic!**

 **On September 26, 2008, Paul Newman died of lung cancer. I love Doc's character in Cars, so I decided to write this in the memory of his voice actor. I gave Doc the first name Paul because of Paul Newman, but I also really like the idea of his name being Jesse (a common name I've seen people give Doc) because it has a nice ring to it, so I made Jesse his middle name.**

 **Keep in mind I wrote a lot of this late at night when I was loopy cause I was so tired, so if it's terrible, I'm sorry. I actually tried my best. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Cars.**

* * *

Lightning sits on the edge of Willy's Butte, looking around the old dirt track, lost in his memories.

Today was the day.

Paul Jesse Hudson, otherwise known as Doc, was possibly one of the greatest people to ever enter his life. The first time they met, that man practically tortured him for a week by making him fix the town's road. Lightning couldn't wait to get out of this town.

But then Lightning found out that Doc was the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, and everything changed.

Anybody who raced professionally or watched racing knew or recognized the the name, "Fabulous Hudson Hornet." Whether you'd only heard his name being tossed around or you actually took the time to do research, you had at least heard of him. How could you not? He was literally one of the greatest racers to ever live! Lightning was researching and learning about the Fabulous Hudson Hornet before he was even in the beginning stages of becoming a racer.

And to suddenly meet the legend who hadn't been in the racing world in over 50 years. That was a huge deal.

Which is why it was such a big surprise when the same old man threw him under the bus to the press. It was an even bigger surprise when the very next day, he found out that the old timer (and most of the town) had followed him to California to be his crew chief (and pit crew)! How many people can say all that happened to them? In about a week's time no less!

Doc Hudson had quickly become the most influential person in Lightning's life. Taught him every trick in the book, made him train and practice from sunrise to sunset for days on end so he'd come out in first at the next race, and everytime he crashed (which wasn't often, but of course, it happened), Doc was always the first person on the scene to check over him after he got himself out of the car. Even though he got scolded for doing this every time, that never stopped Doc.

And Doc was only in his life for 2 years, but somehow in those two years, he became one of the most important people in his life (tied with Sally and Mater).

And now, 10 years after the man's death, here Lightning is.

Lightning sighs as he traces random patterns in the sand with his finger.

He hasn't been able to sleep well this past week. He doesn't think any of the townsfolk has. And all the tourists knew why as well. During the week, they gave their condolences and assured the townsfolk that Doc's memory would stay alive for a very long time, something that everyone was grateful for.

They all decided to close up shop for the day, and tourists and press knew it was best to stay away for today. There were only two people in town today who didn't already live here before Radiator Springs was put back on the map.

He doesn't move as he hears two pairs of footsteps coming from behind him, eventually stopping on either side of him as the owners of the footsteps sit down on the dirt beside him. He knows who they are. He just doesn't know what to say to them. He's sure they don't either, but if they came all the way out here from town on foot to see him on a day like today, then there's at least something on their minds. He'd let them speak first.

Everything was silent for about a minute as the two individuals on either side of him try to think of what to say. They all know they can take their time. They don't have anywhere else to go today.

Finally, a feminine voice speaks to him from his left.

"You talk about him all the time as if he's still alive. I think this may actually be the first time I've seen you think about him as someone who's actually gone."

"There's just something about 10 years that makes it sound more set in stone."

The man on his right speaks next.

"Does that mean you've been in denial for 10 years?"

"Jackson!" Cruz reprimands.

"Sorry! I was just curious," Storm apologizes defensively. Lightning, despite the day's circumstances, feels himself smile a little at the exchange. His trainees tend to have that effect on him.

"I haven't been in denial Jackson. Ask anybody in town, I went through the five stages of grief and eventually accepted what happened. Just because you accept it though doesn't mean that it doesn't still hurt."

Storm nods. He understands that.

It's sort of strange how the rookie that was once his enemy is now another one of his closest friends. Nevermind that Lightning is training him in the same sport where they were competing against each other when they first met.

Jackson reminded Lightning of how he was when he was a rookie. This is why after the Florida 500, Lightning went and talked in private to Jackson. They talked for a while, and at the end of the conversation, Jackson asked Lightning to train him. And Lightning agreed.

It's also strange how Cruz started out as his trainer after his worst accident as a racer. Then he made her a racer (making her lifelong dream come true) and became her trainer.

The world works in mysterious ways.

"We don't really know how to help you. We know he was really important to you, that much is obvious just from the way you tell us stories about him. We just want you to know that we're here for you," Cruz says. Lightning can see through the corner of his eye that she's staring at his face, obviously expecting a response. He simply stares at the dirt in front of him. He doesn't know what to say. This isn't the first time this week she's said that to him. He doesn't want to keep giving her the same default answer of, "Thank you," or, "I'll remember that." He doesn't want to sit in silence though. He wants to say something.

It takes a few moments before he's asking, "Have you guys ever lost someone important to you?"

He knows that's an insensitive question, but maybe some selfish part of him just wants reassurance that they understand the pain. They respond quicker and easier than he expects them to.

"I lost my dad when I was 5 or 6. I barely remember him so the memory doesn't hurt as much, I guess," Cruz responds, with a happy smile, but sad eyes.

"I lost my mom when I was 13. A year after the loss of the Fabulous Hudson Hornet," Jackson says after. From the downcast look on his face, Lightning can tell that Jackson's mom's death still hurts him.

"Look, I'm sorry for asking," Lightning apologizes. "It's just, Doc did so much for me in the short time that I knew him and I guess I didn't realize how close we'd gotten until he was gone. And it's not fair! I mean, I get it, he was old and he himself knew that it was his time, but it still wasn't supposed to be so soon! I felt like we only scraped the iceberg of knowledge and teachings that he wanted to pass onto me! And I know that because he told me that in one of the final conversations I had with him and then he proceeded to hand me a list of things that he wanted me to learn on my own! I didn't want to, especially not after he died, but I forced myself to anyway because I knew he'd have wanted me to!"

Lightning takes a deep breath before continuing.

"And then after mourning for quite a few months, I realized that the only way I'd keep his memory alive is by accepting his death and then never stop telling people his story. I guess," He hesitates before continuing with, "I guess I just hadn't accepted it 100% like I thought I had."

Cruz and Jackson are silent for a few minutes. They take the time to process everything he said. Lightning allows them as much time as they need. He did kind of spring all that on them with no warning. Finally, Jackson speaks up.

"Maybe we can't fully understand how you feel, but we've got an idea. From how you've always described your relationship with him, we can sort of feel a relation. You're doing a lot of the same things that he did. You're teaching us the same things he taught you. You're always the first one there after one of us has crashed. You-you've done so much for us and we couldn't be more thankful. So that's why we can have an idea. We're pretty much in the same position you were," Jackson finishes, looking Lightning dead in the eyes.

Lightning is shocked, but pulls it together enough to put his arms around both of his friends.

"Thanks guys," Lightning says before he stands up. "Wait here," He says before sprinting towards town.

Jackson and Cruz look at each other in wonder. What was he up to?

After a few minutes, they hear a car coming towards the butte. They look in the direction they hear it coming from. Their eyes widen in shock.

It's the Fabulous Hudson Hornet. Or, at least, the car that said racer drove.

Lightning is driving, and as he pulls up towards them and stops, he gestures for them to get in the car. They hesitate before opening the doors and climbing in. They feel like they're in a dream.

They've both been asking since day 1 to drive this car, but Lightning always said no. They always knew he'd say no, but there was never any harm in asking, right? And now here they are.

"I usually take it out of the garage on this day every year to take it around the butte and through town. I've found that it's one of the best ways to reminisce on memories," Lightning explains as he starts making his way around the butte.

Jackson and Cruz smile as Lightning starts telling a story from a day when Doc was around. They don't know how much they can help Lightning, but on days like this, where all they have to do is listen, they have a feeling that everything will be fine in the end.

* * *

 **That's that! I struggled with coming up with a proper ending, so I hope this is okay. Also, I love Jackson Storm's character because he reminds me so much of Lightning when he was a rookie. That's why I believe that he can become a good character and Lightning could train him alongside Cruz.**

 **I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
